


Dust and Sweat For Her Safety

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: Adopted by Series [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: A New Life With A New Family. You've Had Lots Of Bad Experiences In The Past, But Will Springtrap Be The Father Figure You've Been Waiting For?
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Series: Adopted by Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. I'm A Mess, I'm Sorry

It wasn't that you didn't like people. You just didn't like love. Any association with the emotion had been a bad one, and your body just learned to reject it, like a foreign substance. You are (Y/n) (L/n) and you are 17-years-old. You used to have the perfect family until your little brother, Jackson, was born. Your parents used to adore you and make sure you had everything you needed. Now, you were pushed to the side, overlooked. You were continually forced to eat scraps, sleep in the attic with nothing but a sleeping bag, you name it. You had gotten the message that you were worthless to them after a couple of months of them abandoning you when you were 9 but it didn't come to you until you were 13. From then on, you had a really hard time trusting people.

Harsh shouting filled your ears as you curled up in the corner of the attic, shaking in fear of getting beaten again. Your father drunk, and your mother high on pain medication. This happens almost every single day. You could say you were used to it but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. You wrapped a thin blanket around your shoulders and shivered, hoping for the best with the little hope you had left. You barely had enough mental energy to keep up with doing chores and stuff for your addict parents. You just wanted it all to end. They wouldn't miss you if you were gone, right? Well, Jackson might but your parents wouldn't. Just one less kid to worry about. You wanted to go to the police for help but you would get beaten if you got caught using the phone.

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do with her then?!" Your mother, Coraline, shouted, making you wince. You knew they were talking about you and you could hear Jackson crying. Please stop making him cry, you thought as your eyes stung with tears. You hated hearing your baby brother cry but you also hated hearing your parents fight every day of the week. It was annoying but scary. You never knew what they were going to do to you. The worst thing was killing you. They wouldn't go that far, right? You didn't know.

You recoiled as you heard your father roar your name and you got up, going down to the living room, your body tense. "Yes, father?" You asked, making eye contact and trying not to look frightened. You knew you would get in trouble for the light sign of fear. "You need to apologize," he snapped, his speech blurred. "For being who you are." This made you weep internally but you managed to stay strong. You gave a quiet nod. He seemed to be pleased once the words "I'm a mess, I'm sorry" left your mouth. He enjoyed breaking you to the point where you discredited yourself. Nothing you did made them pleased and you knew that. You just wanted out of this damned household.

Your neighbors, being the kindest people you know, had called the police because they heard the loud fighting and they were concerned about you. You were skin and bones; your eyes hallow. Before you could get back upstairs, there was a knock at the door. Knowing your parents, you went to the door and opened it, shivering because you were cold. The two officers that were at the door looked concerned as one pulled you outside and the other went in the house. "Whoever starved this poor child is under arrest!" The male shouted and tackled your mother to the ground, handcuffing her hands behind her back. Your father pulled Jackson close to him as the male took your mother out to the car. The other cop, Shannon, rubbed your back and looked at you. "I think it's time to get you into a new home." She said softly and you gave a nod. What about my brother? You asked mentally but didn't truly ask the question.

Gathering your stuff in a suitcase, you left with Shannon. Watching out the window, you weren't sure where you were going. You hoped you weren't going to another abusive family; but yet again, you weren't used to kindness anymore and it'll take years for you to regain trust in humankind. The sky was beginning to get cloudy and you could tell it was about to rain. Shannon noticed your discomfort and sighed softly. "Your new father isn't that bad. He's a good man, miss." She said in a soft tone to try to soothe your nerves. You glanced at her before lightly sighing. "I hope so..." You muttered softly. 

What if she's lying to you? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. New Home, New Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was broken now, shattered really, robbed early of the tape and glue necessary to put her soul back together. Her heart, poorly stapled shut, was beating hard but without purpose, her skin stretched across her aching muscles like a worn canvas. Her mind was like a lost man at sea, desperate and starving for some reason to live. Desperate for a memory, good, warm, welcoming, one she could smile too. It was difficult to remember her smile, soft but contagious, it had stained her lips like blood, the same blood she could taste as she bit her tongue hard to keep from screaming. But no one had seen her smile, not since the first time she stepped into that office. First, she found relief to be out of that household but then the smile sank.

You weren't fond of meeting new people. They had judgemental eyes that burned into her bruised and scarred skin. You constantly pulled down your hoodie sleeves to hide your bruised and scarred arms insecurely. Shannon tried to comfort you but you just wince away. Sitting at the station until your supposed new father came to get you, Shannon told you all about him in hopes of cheering you up. You were scared but internally, you were ready to be recovered and forget about your past family. She told you that he didn't look like normal people. He looked a bit inhuman but not that much. "He has scars underneath his eyes and at the corners of his mouth, his eyes are a light grey, and his hair is a dark shade of yellow."

He didn't look too bad, You thought to yourself as you managed to smile at her and she smiled back. You could sense she wasn't going to hurt you but you weren't sure. You couldn't make yourself believe that because it didn't happen when you believed it last time. You were worried about your little brother. Good thing you had a picture of him in your locket that was around your neck, hidden under your shirt. You weren't sure if you were worthy of life anymore and you didn't want to be a burden to those around you like you already were. You had locked your heart up and threw the key somewhere so nobody would break your heart; not after they did. 

Soon, a man, who looked like the picture, stepped in the station. His hair was tied back with a purple ribbon and he looked like he was in his early forties but you didn't want to know; you were too afraid to ask in fear of him yelling at you. Shannon got up and greeted the man, introducing him to you and vise versa. All you could do was give a nod in a polite manner and a weak smile. Shannon was talking to you but you were too spaced out to hear her. Finally, you snapped out of it when you heard snapping. Thinking it was a belt, you flinch and try to protect yourself, causing Shannon and Springtrap to both worries about you. "She has been in that abusive household since she was ten. Counting that, she would've been in that house for eight years if we didn't pull her out." You heard Shannon tell Springtrap, who nodded.

Shannon helped you put your bags in the trunk of Springtrap's car. You quietly thank her for all her help and got in the front passenger seat, buckling yourself in as you waited for your new father to finish chatting with Shannon. Little did they know, you had scars up your arms and thighs from when you were pending on ending it or not. You were wearing jeans and a long-sleeve flannel so they couldn't see the various scars lining your limbs. 

Soon, you were at your new home and Springtrap helped you take your stuff inside to your new room. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, (Y/n). I'll let you get used to the place." He smiled before leaving the room. He didn't seem to be bothered by how quiet you were; which made you a little uneasy. Your family - well, the old family now - always shouted and cursed at you for being too quiet and shy. You took in your surroundings - the walls of your room were painted a cherry red, a tall bookshelf near the doorframe, what looked like a queen-sized bed, and the room was big enough to put plenty of posters and pictures up. It was bigger than your old room, which was good. 

Night slowly came and you had unpacked your things, making sure they were where you wanted to be. Springtrap had brought up a plate of pizza in case you were hungry and sat it on your nightstand. You were still a bit jittery since this was all different but you had to get used to it somehow. You had your bed made nice and neat so now you were trying to relax after you ate but the wind outside was loudly blowing. You had tried to cover your ears but it didn't help. Springtrap happened to be passing by your room to get to his and he walked in, sitting at the edge of your bed. You flinched when he got close and pushed yourself to the headboard of the bed. "Hey, Hey...it's okay. I know the wind is bugging you but it'll be gone by morning." He spoke, his voice sounded like he had a sore throat but it was somewhat soothing. You couldn't tell if you could trust him or not but all you did in reply was a nod. As soon as he left, you tried to go to sleep but it took an hour for you to do so.


	3. Nightmares Begin

You were sure that you weren't dreaming. You felt like you were being tortured in the worst way possible. You needed to get out of there but your legs weren't moving like you were telling them to. You were running through dark streets, trying to get away from whatever, or whoever was chasing you. You were terrified. Is anyone listening? It was dark, damp, and crisp. What should you do? What did you need to do to get out of there? Help...

It was around 2 in the morning when you woke up shrieking. Your dream felt real; extremely real. You wanted it all to stop. You were drenched in sweat and you had tears rolling down your face. Breathing heavy, you looked around. Right. You were adopted yesterday. Springtrap was sitting on the edge of your bed with a worried look on his face. You looked down at your hands, embarrassed because of worrying him. 

"S...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have woken you up." You mumbled softly as you wiped your face off with your hands. "Y-You can go back to bed now..." As much as you tried to plea for him to go back to bed, he wouldn't budge. You hated it when people actually cared because you weren't used to it. You were so used to being rejected. Why isn't he rejecting you?

"No, I'm not going back to bed. You're part of my life now and I want you to be comfortable here. Do you want some tea, (Y/n)?" He asked, his husky voice croaking. You didn't reply but you just nodded as you got up and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around your shoulders. You felt ashamed in yourself, knowing that somebody actually cared but you needed to get used to it eventually. 

As you followed your foster father down the hall and down the stairs, you couldn't help but keep a slight distance. You still didn't trust him one bit. Sure, he gave off a friendly demeanor but that didn't mean he wasn't nice. He was probably just faking it so he could get his hands on you, which was a thought that scared the shit out of you. 

Once you both entered the kitchen, Springtrap went to the stove and got in the bottom cabinet, grabbing a kettle. He walked over to the sink and filled the kettle halfway with water before walking to the stove, setting the kettle down and turning on the burner under the kettle. You watched, confused but soon realized what he was doing. 

"U-Um...excuse me..." You muttered out softly, causing your foster father to turn around.

"Yeah?" He responded in the same soft tone.

"Y...." You paused. "You're not gonna throw the water on me, are you...?"

This made Springtrap more worried about your mental health than normal. 

"No, no. What makes you think that?" He asked softly, a soft look on his face. "I would never hurt you, dear."

You weren't sure if he was lying or not but you decided to just believe him for now. You stayed quiet and nodded as you watched the man make you tea. You felt the need to ask him a whole bunch of questions but you decided not to since it was so early in the morning. You tilted your head as you watched him, curious. You wondered why he even wanted you in the first place. 

Once he was done, he motioned you to the table as if telling you to sit down. You, a little bit scared, walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down. Springtrap walked over and gently sat the mug on the table in front of you before pulling out a chair and sitting down. You hesitantly picked up the mug. 

Springtrap let out a sigh as he noticed your hesitation. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything to it." He comforted and you looked back down at the mug before carefully taking a sip. It was surprisingly good. You couldn't tell what kind of tea it was so you quietly spoke up to ask.

"Um..." You whispered out. "T-This is really good....what kind of tea is it?"

"It's Earl Grey." He responded with a small smile.

You nodded and continued to sip on the tea, letting your body relax. You never thought that you could really appreciate the little things because of the frequent abandonment and abuse. Soon after finishing, Springtrap grabbed the now empty mug as he got up and walked to the sink. He washed the mug out and dried it off before putting it away. You felt a bit calmer now that you knew you were okay for now. 

Getting up and pushing your chair in, you quietly thanked Springtrap before heading back to your room to try to go back to bed. Although, you weren't really that relaxed because you were scared that you would have another nightmare. You then got out of bed and wandered down the hall. You saw that Springtrap's door was cracked so you lightly pushed it open.

Springtrap, who was just getting ready to go back to bed, looked over and gave a smile. He sensed that you didn't want to go to bed alone so he patted the other side of his bed. "You can sleep in here if you don't want to sleep alone." He stated softly. You hesitated and opened your mouth but then closed it as you walked into the room. You didn't want to be alone. 

You wrapped your blanket around you tighter as you laid down and curled up into a fetal position. You were facing your foster father and he laid down next to you, wrapping his arms around you protectively. You weren't used to this kind of affection but he was so warm. Not in the weird way of course. You felt like you needed someone like him in your life to protect you. You hoped he wouldn't turn on you and desert you as they did. You would be broken, more broken than you were already.


	4. You're in Ruins

(Y/n/n) = your nickname

Everything seems so different now to you now that you are in a lesser tense atmosphere. You were so used to harsh yelling and beatings every day. Now, you were in a gentle home and your brain wasn't sure what to do about it. You lost all sense of control of knowing what a comfortable atmosphere and now you weren't sure if your foster father was just using you for happiness or something else. You were too scared to ask and you weren't sure what to do.

Days had passed since the nightmare and you pulled at the sleeves of your jacket, shifting in place. Milky white scars covered your wrists from when you were pondering on ending your own life and the memories were like snakes, coiling around your arms. It was a constant reminder that they were always going to be with you no matter what. The memories always came for you no matter where you were and you didn't know how to feel other than despair.

You must have been deep in thought about the past events that Springtrap noticed that you had a look of anxiety. "(Y/n)," he called out gently, which caused you to snap out of your thoughts and you turned your attention over. "Y-Yeah?" You stuttered out nervously, trying to mask your anxiety.

"You okay? You don't look so hot," he replied with genuine concern in his voice. You scrambled to try and find the words to explain yourself, which caused him to smile a little bit. "You don't have to explain yourself, (Y/n). It's okay. Don't worry so much." You stopped for a moment before letting out a small breath, a hand on your chest. You were so used to having to explain yourself to your birth parents.

He could tell that you were torn because of years of physical, verbal, and mental abuse. It saddened him to know that you had to go through that alone. He wanted to make you feel safe. He didn't want you to feel out of place like you did then. He needed to get you some items so you could be comfortable. He could tell you had trouble sleeping so maybe he could get you a music box.

Later that day, Springtrap noticed that you were spacing out. You were sitting on the couch in the living room with your gaze on your arms. Your sleeves were pulled up and you had a thumb stroking your scars on your left arm. The scars were littered on both arms, on your hips, and your stomach from years of self-harm. Springtrap quietly walked over and sat down next to you, gently placing a hand on your back. This made you jump and you pulled down your sleeves. 

"S-Sorry...it's a habit.." You muttered as Springtrap gave you a sad look. 

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I understand," He gave you a faint smile and lightly rubbed your back, careful not to trigger any flashbacks. "I need to go to the store to get some things. Do you want to come with me?" He spoke. "I'll get you a couple of things while we're there." You wanted to say no but at the same time, you did want some stuff. So, you faintly nodded and zipped up your jacket as you got up, walking over to put your shoes on. 

After slipping a coat and shoes on himself, Springtrap grabbed his keys as you both walked out the front door and he locked the door behind him. He unlocked the car as you both approached and got in. Buckling in, Springtrap started the car and pulled out of the driveway before driving to the store. The way there was calm with the faint sound of music. You leaned against the car door and watched out the window, watching the scenery pass by. This wasn't what you were used to. 

Once at the store and parked in the parking lot, Springtrap turned off the car and pulled the key out. You both unbuckled and got out, Springtrap locking the car after. You followed him into the store, anxiously searching your surroundings. You weren't sure why you were so anxious but you were. As you followed your foster father around, you looked at items as you both passed.

When Springtrap was looking at clothes, you had stopped to look at the book section. You weren't allowed to read back with your birth family and you were saddened by the memory. 'I wonder if he'd let me have a couple of books...' You thought to yourself as you looked, not knowing that Jackson, now about 10-years-old, had spotted you.

"(Y/n/n)!" He shouted with a smile, causing you to jump and turn to face him. You haven't seen him since you were taken away. "Jackson!" You whispered out. "Who brought you here?" You were worried that whoever brought you here would try and beat you again.

"Daddy did! He-" Jackson was cut off by your birth father calling out to him and approaching him. 

"Who are you talking to-" He was cut off by seeing you, his dark gaze making you back up and flinch.

"D-Don't come any closer..." You stuttered out, holding out your hands to try and defend yourself. He couldn't help but test you by taking a couple of steps closer to you. You tensed and your eyes widened as you gulped down the lump in your throat. 'Please, for the love of God, don't hurt me...' You thought as you were about to burst out into tears. 

"Dad, don't hurt her! She didn't do anything!" Jackson cried out as your father groaned and grabbed the little boy's hand before pulling him along, leaving you alone. 

You let out a sigh of relief, your throat straining from holding back tears. You had heard Springtrap calling your name and you couldn't help but run toward him. As soon as you got to him, you wrapped your arms around his waist tightly and buried your face in his shirt. You couldn't help but let the tears start falling. Springtrap, worried, moved your hair out of your face and patted your head as he draped an arm around your shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo," he spoke softly. "Come on, they won't hurt you. Trust me. I won't let them." He pulled you away from him. He wiped your face and he gave you a small grin. "Come on. I'll buy you whatever you want. Cheer up, alright? I'll buy you ice cream too." 

Giving a nod, you sniffed and wiped your face as you went to the book section, grabbing a couple of novels. Going to the check-out line with Springtrap, you placed your books down and waited. After checking out, you both carried the bags to the car and Springtrap popped the trunk so the bags could be put in it. 

After putting the bags in the trunk, you and Springtrap got in the car and buckled up. Springtrap then started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. You seemed to start calming down a bit as you watched the scenery go by again. You loved the scenery so much and Springtrap seemed to notice. So, he took a mental note to get you a camera for your birthday. 

Springtrap soon pulled into an ice cream parlor parking lot and parked the car. "Wanna come in with me?" He asked and you thought about it before shaking your head. 

"C-Can you get me cookie dough ice cream?" You asked and he nodded before getting out, taking the keys with him and locked the car so nobody could easily get in and harm you. You hummed lightly to yourself as you waited, fiddling with your fingers. You hadn't had ice cream in so long, you had forgotten the taste of it.

About five minutes later, Springtrap came back out and you unlocked the car from the inside to save him some struggle. He opened the door and leaned down, handing over your ice cream to which you took with a faint thank you. He then got in the car and shut the door, putting the key in the ignition.

He buckled back in and started the car before pulling out and started to drive as you started eating. Your eyes widened as the light soon started to come back. You were forced to throw your life away growing up and you never got to experience things like this. Soon enough, you were in the driveway of the house. You both got out and you went to the trash bin, throwing your trash away before helping carry the bags inside. 

Once inside, you pulled your books out and set them on the table before Springtrap pulled out a hoodie twice your size. It was black with a white wolf imprint on it. He gently handed it over to you and your eyes widened.

"Here. I realize that you don't have any hoodies that are comfortable so I took the chance to buy you a couple of pairs so you can be comfortable while I'm at work." 

This made you smile widely, which caused you to hug him tightly to which he chuckled and hugged back. You were starting to feel much better in this household than your last one and you never wanted to leave.


	5. Getting Comfortable

It had been weeks since Springtrap had bought you hoodies. You wore them when you got cold and you were glad he got them for you. They were a bit big on you but you didn't mind it. You were slowly getting more comfortable being in the new home. It had a more calm atmosphere than your old home. 

You were hanging out in your bedroom when a soft knock came from the door before it opened, revealing your foster father. He looked like he had something for you. A soft smile was planted on his face, causing you to awkwardly smile back.

"Hey, kiddo!" He greeted and walked in, causing you to put your book down and put it to the side. From your old home, you learned that having something in front of you when an adult is talking to you was rude. It seemed to be a little more gentle at this house. 

"Hey, Springtrap." You greeted in return as you pulled your legs up to your chest so he could sit down if he wanted to. 

"You don't have to call me that," he chuckled as he sat down at the edge of your bed, placing a box near your feet. "I know it's sudden but I noticed that you've been eyeing something through the display window of F.Y.E when we were last at the mall. So, I decided that you deserved that something and-"

"You didn't." You cut him off, starting to get excited. You had wanted a Fujifilm Camera for a couple of months now and you stared at him impatiently until he gave you a nod, letting you know that he was serious. 

You looked down at the box and reached over but pulled your hands back. You looked at Springtrap for a moment before you looked back down at the box. Was he trying to test you or did he actually get you the camera for you? You reached out and grabbed the top of the box, pulling it off and put it nearby. Your eyes widened as you looked inside the box. There the camera laid, along with two boxes of film. 

"Oh my God, you did!" You moved the box and shifted, reaching out and hugging the man across from you with a huge grin. You hadn't been that comfortable in so long. 

"Thank you!" You squealed as he hugged you back with a chuckle. He was glad that you were starting to get comfortable with him. 

You soon pulled away and grabbed the packaged camera out of the box. The camera was a sea-green color, which was one of your favorite colors. You smiled to yourself and unpackaged the camera, getting a feel to it before pulling out a box of film. You then were able to put some of the films inside the camera.

You smiled softly and held the camera up to your face, snapping a picture of Springtrap. The flash made him blink. He adjusted himself as the picture was dispensed from the camera. You took the picture and let it develop before looking at it. You got up and got the tape out of your nightstand, hanging the picture up on the wall. 

Springtrap got up and placed a hand on your shoulder, causing you to look up at him and grin. He smiled back and draped his arm over your shoulders. You sighed and turned to him.

"Can I have some tea?" You asked him, causing him to nod.

"Of course. Come on." He responded and took his arm back, heading out of the room and going downstairs. You trailed behind a small skip in your step. 

As soon as you both were downstairs, you hummed to yourself as you followed Springtrap to the kitchen and you went to the counter, hopping so you could sit on it. Springtrap put water in a kettle and put it on a burner, turning the burner on after. You tilted your head curiously as you watched, swinging your legs. 

Springtrap soon got a mug out from the cupboard and grabbed a teabag, putting it in the mug. It took about ten minutes for the water in the kettle to boil. Once it boiled, Springtrap took it off the burner and turned the burner off. He then poured the, now hot, water into the mug and put the kettle back on the stove after putting a fair amount of water in the mug. 

"So, how are you liking it here so far, (Y/n)?" He asked as he prepared the tea the way you liked it. 

"I think it's pretty nice here," you acknowledged. "It's a lot better than my old home. I guess I was just used to the old home, you know?"

"I get that," he nodded. "Your mind became so used to what was happening there that when you were brought here, your mind didn't know how to respond to it."

You smiled lightly but let it drop as Springtrap handed you the mug. You grabbed the mug by the handle and looked down. Springtrap noticed and placed a hand on your head with a smile. You looked up at him and managed a smile.

"What's wrong, (Y/n)? Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I just...really miss my little brother. He was my only motivation at that point in my life. He made me smile when I felt like I couldn't." You explained and Springtrap's expression softened. He rubbed your head gently and smiled.

"Don't worry. He loves you, I promise. I'm sure he understands that you had to get into a better household for your health." 

"But what if he forgets me?"

"He would never. I promise you that you'll see him again soon."

You nodded and took a sip of your tea, letting out a sigh. You were almost positive that you were close to believing him but there was a little part of you that didn't believe him. You just wanted to feel completely safe with him. 

*

Springtrap spent the day searching for any proof concerning your father being abusive. He looked at multiple articles but couldn't find a reliable source. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to search. He wasn't going to give up that easily. His eyes darted across the computer screen as he continued to search, taking notes when he found some good evidence from news articles.

The one news article Springtrap found interesting was that your father had been arrested for domestic abuse. Springtrap arched a brow and printed out the article, making sure that he had proof. He was pulled out of his state of focus when he heard you scream out his name. He quickly got up and sprinted out of the room, down the stairs. He was ready to throw hands with someone.

When he got to the living room, he saw the front door wide open. He went over to close the door but he instantly went outside once he saw you being held in a chokehold by your birth father. Anger swelled up inside Springtrap's chest as he ran over, punching the other male in the face. That caused him to let you go and you cried out, scrambling to your feet. You were so shaken up that you wanted to cry.

"If you want her, you'll have to get through me. Now if you don't want the cops called, please go away."

With that being said, your birth father got up and ran off with a bloody nose. Springtrap let out a sigh as he turned around to face you. His expression softened when he saw you shaking and crying. He walked over and placed a hand on your back, rubbing your back gently. He leads you inside the house and he closed the door behind you. Once inside, you hugged Springtrap tightly with tears in your eyes.


End file.
